The Over Used Mistletoe Cliche
by perfect tragedies
Summary: My try in writing a drabble! Basically just what the title says! Lots of fluff, and OCC characters I think I spelt that wrong Merry Christmas everyone! Previously under the username Harry Potter rulez
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I know I should be working on "You Married the Ferret!" but- but I JUST WANTED TO TRY WRITING A DRABBLE! Hehe, I've written others too, Fremione, Geomione and Harmony. If your interested :)**

* * *

><p>"Honestly! What <em>was <em>Albus thinking when he got all of this enchanted mistletoe?" Professor McGonagall sighed, watching from the head table as two first year students got stuck under a sprig of the blasted plant.

"House unity probably." Snape said dryly.

"Probably." The Transfiguration teacher agreed.

"Severus! Where's your Christmas spirit?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, adjusting the Santa hat adorning his head.

"Locked in a box with my Easter, Halloween and Valentines spirit." Snape snapped, shielding his eyes from the twinkling lights on the Headmasters hat.

"Oh dear, does someone need a Christmas cookie to cheer him up?" Dumbledore asked as if he was talking to a baby and trying to handing the Potions Master a sugary looking cookie.

"Grow up!" Snape sneered, pushing the cookie away. For a brief second Dumbledore looked hurt but it was quickly replaced with a bright smile.

"Minevera!"

"Albus," She said wearily. "Look over there." She pointed to the entrance of the Great Hall where the mistletoe had been placed. Underneath it was two outraged students, one Gryffindor and one Slytherin.

"This is your fault!" the Gryffindor screeched.

"Mine? No way! This is _your _fault!"

"How is it my fault? If I remember correctly _you _were the one who was standing here like the fool you are!"

"Fool? I am no fool! And for your information I can stand anywhere I like." the Slytherin sniffed haughtily.

"Hurry up and kiss already!" A random person screamed, trying to get into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I'm not kissing him!" the Gryffindor protested.

"I'm not kissing her !" the Slytherin cried outraged.

"Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore smiled gleefully turning to the two Professors next to him. "I was hoping these two would be stuck together."

"Hoping?" Snape hissed.

"They're gonna bloody _kill _each other!" McGonagall said worried.

"Language Minevera," Dumbledore said his voice stern but he was smiling. "And anyways they can't use magic under the mistletoe."

"I wasn't thinking magic. Did you see Mr Malfoy after Ms Granger slapped him in third year?"

"I heard Ms Granger has a black belt in Karate." Snape said faintly.

"She does!" Dumbledore said happily munching on the cookie he offered Snape.

"Aren't you going to let them out then?"

"Even if I could I wouldn't."

"You can't get them out?" Snape and McGonagall whispered, horrified.

"Nope."

Hermione glared up at the boy in front of her. Draco narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Die." Hermione growled.

"I wish! Anything would be better then kissing _you._"

"Ha! That should be my line."

"Oh just hurry up! We all know Malfoy fancies Hermione!" Ginny shouted.

"When I get out of here I am going to _kill _you!"

"I'll help. I do not like Granger!"

"Denial, one of the first stages of _lurve!"_

Draco's eye twitched. Hermione's hand curled into a fist. Ginny gulped. The two went to lunge at the red head, but were thrown back by an invisible wall. Ginny smirked.

"You have to kiss to get me." She sang.

"When hell freezes over!" Hermione spat. "I'm never gonna kiss the ferret!"

"I'm hungry." Someone complained.

"Get over it!" Draco snapped.

"Hermione and Draco under the mistletoe K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ginny sang.

"That's it." Hermione growled, and pulled the blond down by his neck tie.

"What-!" He was cut off by Hermione's lips crashing onto his. It was short but sweet and as soon as it was over Hermione sprinted after the flash of red hair frantically running away down the corridor. He gently touched his lips a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Who wants to place a bet on when those to will get together? Officially." Dumbledore asked, grinning.

"New Years Eve." Professor Sprout said.

"Straight after graduation." Professor Flitwick said.

"Minevera?"

"By tonight."

"I think," Dumbledore said eyes twinkling. "That by lunchtime they'll be together."

"Lunch time?" Snape scoffed. "I can't find Malfoy anywhere, can you? He's probably gone after her and they're snogging up on the Astronomy Tower by now."

Minevera stared at Snape before finally saying. "Your probably right."

And sure enough if anyone went up to the Astronomy Tower that day you would find a Gryffindor girl and a Slytherin boy, snogging.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know the ending was cheesy and lame and BLAH but how was it overall? Merry Christmas guys and girls! I'll be posting a few more drabbles and then straight back to 'You Married the Ferret!' Ok?**


	2. DISCLAIMER COZ I FORGOT!

I just realised I didn't put disclaimers on any of my drabbles so I'm doing it now, I OWN NOTHING L even though I asked Santa for all the rights.


End file.
